


They Kiss Gilmores, Don't They

by brittaden



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, added scene, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittaden/pseuds/brittaden
Summary: An added/fixed scene for one of my favorite episodes of the series, "They Shoot Gilmores, Don't They". An explanation as to why Lorelai didn't notice anything that happened on the dance floor and what she and Luke were doing at that very moment. One-shot.





	They Kiss Gilmores, Don't They

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls
> 
> Just another added/fixed scene to cross of my bucket list. Hope you enjoy!

" _Your shoe will be ready in a minute."_

" _Thank you."_

Lorelai smiled Luke's way before turning her head and watching the remaining dancers stagger around on the dance floor. Their conversation had fallen into a lull after all the 'right person' and discussion of possible future kids. But her mind was still incredibly busy, pinging with the thought of possible having another kid at some point in her life. It was something she had put some thought into before; raising another kid with someone else. A chance to find someone she deeply loved to marry and raise a family with. It was a nice thought.

Of course, the right guy had eluded her so far in life. There was Max who was by all means a great guy and someone that someday could make some lady very happy but she wasn't that lady. And then there was Christopher which seemed like a bigger mistake every time he deemed it to be the right time to come around. She had always thought it might happen one day but, as time went on, that slipped further and further away. There wasn't much more than that, a few dates here and there but no one that came close to being the right person for her now.

It was Luke's voice that broke her out of her thoughts.

"This glue isn't working," Luke said, shaking his head.

"What?" Lorelai asked, her voice frantic. "It can't be not working; I need that glue to work. There's a big trophy hanging in the balance here."

"Relax, will ya," Luke replied. "I have more glue. Better glue."

"Better shoe glue?" Lorelai asked. "Better shoe slash earning a rightful trophy glue?"

"Yeah, back at the diner."

"Then come on, what are you waiting for?" Lorelai popped up from the bleacher with the energy of someone who hadn't been awake for almost twenty-four hours straight. "Let's go, time is ticking."

Lorelai had already managed to pull Luke up from the bleachers and drag him to the dance studio door before he fully realized what was happening. He yanked his arm back from the death grip she had him in and trailed behind her as she hurried down the steps and along the walkway leading to the diner. Surprisingly fast for a person whose main move at the moment was hobbling.

"How are you moving faster than me with one broken shoe?"

She looked at him over her shoulder as she approached the diner, "Have I not mentioned the big, big trophy?"

"There's a trophy?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Just open the door."

Luke grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the diner door with Lorelai squirming around behind him and encouraging him to move a little faster. The second the door was opened, Lorelai was pushing at his back and circling around him, still hobbling on her one still in-tact shoe.

"Upstairs or downstairs?" she asked.

His mouth twisted into a smile. "Dirty."

"Not the time!" Lorelai shouted back, catching him by surprise. "Where's the glue? Upstairs in the apartment or do you have it stashed down here behind all the coffee cups?"

"Storage room," Luke informed her.

Her reply was tinged with sarcasm. "Right, because that's where everyone keeps their glue; stored right next to the jar of pickles."

"It's a jar of mayonnaise and if you want your shoe fixed, you'll stop questioning my glue storage habits."

She held her hands up to surrender. "I am the question-less girl, no more questions just some good old-fashioned shoe fixing."

"Follow me."

She thanked him once again before following him back to the storage room. While he retrieved the glue, not actually next to the mayonnaise she noted, she leaned back against a small wooden table as he covered the broken part of her heel in glue and attached it back to the shoe. She mentally tried to calculate how much time had passed since she had thrown her yellow card into the ring but everything was foggy and even simple math was escaping her.

She watched as Luke held the heel to her broken shoe tightly. "Please tell me this one is working."

"It just needs another minute and that trophy will be yours."

She smiled. "Have I said thank you lately?"

"That'll make a million and one times."

"Well I'm very grateful so, thank you."

"Anytime."

"By the way," she segued, "That comment back there, I didn't appreciate at the time, but it was very solid."

"What comment?"

"Upstairs or downstairs, the dirty one," Lorelai replied as she leaned in closer to him as if it was a secret. "Truly underappreciated in its time. Not one that everyone would catch the first time around."

"I'll add it to my standup act," Luke replied dryly.

"As long as my shoe gets fixed."

"Almost there," Luke promised.

"Good."

Testing the weight of the table behind her, Lorelai hopped up on it and gave her feet a much-needed break. After the marathon was over and the trophy was proudly displayed in her living room, she would be treating herself and Rory to a fabulous spa day, mainly consisting of a pedicure as an apology for twenty-four hours straight of vintage shoes.

"So, Luke," Lorelai began, "What did you mean earlier? Who's your right person?"

Luke looked up from her shoe and at Lorelai, "I thought you had no more questions."

"I had no more questions about glue but I have plenty of questions about other things, like what I just asked."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Your right person," Lorelai clarified. "You said kids would be a discussion with your right person, so who would that be? What's your type?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders. "We're friends, I'm just curious. What if I'm somewhere and I meet the right person for you but I don't know they're the right person for you because you've never told me your type and you miss out on a chance at love all because you never answered my question."

"You have a lot to say for someone suffering from a lack of sleep."

"I'm well caffeinated."

Luke caught her eye. "So, I'm to blame."

"Yep," she punctuated with a nod of her head. "Back to my original question, what's your type? Because I've only ever really known you with Rachel and that was a surprise to me. She didn't seem like your type."

"What was wrong with Rachel?"

"Nothing was wrong with Rachel, I mean she was nice and funny and pretty, and we got along great, which is always a plus, she just wasn't who I would think of if I happened to think what your type was," Lorelai admitted. "It's not a bad thing. It just wasn't the picture I had in my head."

"And what was the picture you had in your head?"

"I don't know, someone who also owned stock in a flannel company and thought red meat was the devil," Lorelai fumbled her way through an explanation. "I'm not the one that's supposed to answer the question, I asked you for a reason."

He chuckled. It was amusing to watch her sweat.

"And now you're laughing at me, great. Is my shoe ready?"

With a smile still on his face, Luke checked the shoe to make sure the heel was firmly secured back to the shoe. When it didn't budge with his wiggling, he declared it ready. "You can have your shoe back now."

"Great!" She lifted her foot just high enough that she was still decent with her dress on. "See if it fits."

"I'm not putting your shoe on you."

She wiggled her toes. "Please? I don't have all the energy for the bending and the buckling."

Luke sighed and began to slide the shoe onto her foot. "I'm adding this to your next diner bill."

She waved her hand, dismissing the thought. "Sure, just add it to my tab."

Lorelai watched as she handled both her shoe and her foot carefully, sliding the straps onto her foot and securely buckling them. She held her breath as his hand lingered on her foot for just a moment after he buckling it but released the breath when he looked back up at her and offered his hands to her. She placed her hands in his and eased off the table.

Taking a few steps away from him, she tested out the shoe. "Good as new! Or good as new as in the condition that I bought them in since they were made sixty years ago."

"They're sixty years old and you're surprised they broke?"

"Not surprised just caught off guard," Lorelai explained. "Two very different things."

He scoffed. "In your world, maybe."

"It's a fun place to live in, pal."

"A little delusional."

"Aren't we all?"

"Can't argue with that."

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by the Rachel comment earlier, I know that was a serious relationship for you, I was just saying that she surprised me a little," Lorelai said as way of an apology.

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past," Luke replied. "And you're right, she wasn't really my type."

"You do have a type!" She playfully accused, "A flannel-wearing, turkey burger eating, thinks camping is a thrill type."

"You hit the nail on the head," he deadpanned. "What about you?"

"I don't like camping; I prefer the indoors."

"I already knew that," Luke said. "What's your type?"

Lorelai thought for a moment and then blew out a breath. "I honestly don't know, not like I had a whole lot of time to figure it out, what with being a single mom and all."

"But you know the type of person that you want to find one day," Luke prodded her.

"I guess." She looked away from him and then at the floor. "I think my ten minutes are about up."

He nodded his head. "I'll walk you back."

She smiled gratefully, mostly for an escape from this conversation, and wrapped her arm around his as he escorted her out of the storage room and through the diner. Their walk through the diner and out onto the sidewalk was silent until Luke decided to speak up.

"I think I know your type."

"Oh, you do?" Lorelai teased, "Well please enlighten me because I'm over here wasting all my prime years not knowing my own type. I mean beauty doesn't last forever, even mine."

"Well you're going to need someone that knows how to cook," Luke started out.

"Because I'm a hazard around ovens."

"Precisely," Luke agreed. "Someone that knows how to make a decent cup of coffee but you don't settle for sub-par."

"Only if I'm truly desperate."

"And sub-par isn't something you want for the rest of your life," Luke added on. He took a moment before continuing on. "But really you'd just want someone that is there for you. That you can count on, not matter what. Someone to protect you, knowing that you're independent. Someone that gets you."

They stopped just short of the dance studio.

"Wow," Lorelai said, a wry chuckle danced with her words. "I'm counting on a lot for my type."

"But most importantly," Luke tacked on.

"Yeah?" she asked, a little breathless and eagerly awaiting his answer.

"You want someone who cares for Rory as much as you do, someone that's going to take an interest in her life and treat her almost as if she were their kid too," Luke answered. "You're not going to settle for anyone who doesn't care for her."

"She's the most important person in the world for me."

"I know," Luke said with a smile. "She's a pretty great kid."

"That she is."

"She has a great mother too."

She beamed at that comment. "Couldn't agree with you more."

Her smile was infectious so Luke couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. "So, how'd I do?"

"I say you were pretty spot on. You were just missing one thing."

"What'd I miss?"

"No mentions of Bono," Lorelai said like he should've known the answer already. "Your guy sounds amazing but he's no Bono. Your guy is a strong number two though."

Luke shook his head. "Well who wouldn't be compared to him?"

"That's what I'm saying." She turned ever so slightly to head to the dance studio because her ten minutes had to be dangerously close to being up, but she ended up turning back to Luke. "Just one more question before I go?"

"If it's about glue or my storage habits, I'm gone."

"It's not."

"Go ahead."

"This guy you described, my type guy, my right person guy," Lorelai filled in the gaps if he happened to be the littlest bit confused. "Do you know him?"

"Lorelai," he sighed.

"What? It is a valid question, if I knew someone that was your type, I would let you know so you could go find your little chicky and start the rest of your life with her," Lorelai replied. "It would be a courtesy."

He stressed her name again, this time softer than before. "Lorelai."

"It would be excellent if you knew him because Rory is leaving soon and I'll be lonely but if there were a Mr. Right that you're hiding from me and just allowing me to dwell in my loneliness, well that you be on you buddy, and I..."

She was cut off by Luke's lips on hers.

"And I..." she muttered once they parted, losing all track of what she was going to say before.

He kissed her again, pulling her closer to him this time. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his waist and melting into the way his lips felt against hers. So soft and just the right amount of pressure. The kiss was brief, ending almost as soon as it began but he still held her in his embrace.

She looked up at him. "You were describing you."

"In a way, I guess I was," Luke admitted. "But I also know you and who you'd want to be with."

"You're no Bono."

He chuckled. "I'm here if you're willing to settle."

She didn't answer him with words, instead she brushed his lips with hers and pulled him into a soft kiss. She was dimly aware that they were in full public view of anyone that cared to see them and how much Luke would hate the pda but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was this kiss that was interrupted all too soon by a blowhorn.

"The dance marathon!"

Lorelai stepped back from Luke's embrace to see the very beginnings of Kirk's victory lap. Stunned that once again Kirk had beat her, she darted up the steps and pulled out the yellow card she had been waving around earlier. It was when she stepped foot in the building that it occurred to her that she had left Luke completely in the dust. She hurried back down the steps to where he still stood just outside the dance studio.

"Can we put a pin in this?"

Amused, he nodded his head towards the dance studio. "Go find out what's going on. I'll be waiting."

She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before looking him in the eye. "This isn't me settling."

"I know." He nudged her towards the dance studio. "Now, go trip Kirk and get your trophy."

She nodded eagerly in agreement before once again dashing up the dance studio steps and waving her yellow card around while Kirk began to run circles around her, waving the trophy in the air. All the while, Luke remained outside watching as Lorelai began to argue with Taylor and Kirk about how she wasn't really gone that long and had a pretty good reason for being gone her for her allotted ten minutes.

He stepped back from watching the scene unfold and headed back towards the diner. Where he would be waiting with the coffee and the breakfast that would come after the crashing on the respective couches that would afflict all of Stars Hollow once the dance marathon was officially over. And he would be waiting for the morning when stories of how it's unfair that Kirk won once again with plans to steal and hide the trophy from Kirk once be became obnoxious with it. Which was going to be sooner rather than later. But, most importantly, he would be waiting for the pin to be picked out of their conversation and that would be met with a first date.


End file.
